2505
January *1: Battle of New Antieta ends with a Alpha Squadron victory, all enemy forces pull out of Kanderarch *7: Arcturan Kal Nedis: Namey Zune takes control of Hyperius, Lonia and Hyron II in the name of Kai Seu the Conquerer *19: Emeraldii Coalition Fleet 9-A-3 re-captures Univorpal from the Kandlia. *25: Josminian Enclave Forces are defeated by the AVS-UTSEA Coalition to retrieve the Frost Core. *25: Leo Taigo is re-elected Kal Nedis of USR *30: The Arcturan forces are defeated by the USR and coalition forces February *4: Gerard Tygore and other officers rebel from AVS due to the harsh Josminian code forced on them even though their failure was due to unforseeable consequences. *5: USR intelligence discovers the terrorist faction: "Car Ska Duri'n" and their leader Alpha Cyclonas *7: All Kandlia on Adairis are exterminated. March *8: Terran Rebels of the Nordic Independence Front destroy the SkyTiger II *31: Kandlian Forces are unable capture Klorus after a 72 day Siege, the Klorusian forces kill Courier: Verday forcing the GKS to retreat April *11: Fuuji Norais is killed by the Frost Core Frequencies he was tampering with. May *7: Jessica Marchant writes "''The Lost Admiral" ''a book about her fatther Vladimir Marchant and his eventual death at the hands of the Kandlia on Kanderarch. *7: Sapphirian Coalition forces under the command of Kal: Spitter Lacereon VI defeats the last remaining AVS Fleet in the Sapphirian Sector at the battle of Surgio, AVS Beam Captain: Gorra Ander was killled. June *7: Akselon Lucosi creator of the ESCS retires from the Military after 100 years of service. *17: The Kandlian Swarm invades Insector VI and later successfully kils and enslaves King Anatoli *19: USR Kommandant: Ulnicke Tasteo is born. July *7: Torrokak Guko defeates Ken Yth 272 to 198 at the PMFT *8: Rav Harkoff is killed by Rigel Arcasi on a Space Platform on Insector VI *10: The UTSEA leave Borales to prepare for the attack on Kandlios *31: Several Kandlian Couriers, led by Razurus , Harkoff and Tychondrus assault Sholalusz and destroy the Star core there, the collective wills of the Natogytts are absorbed by Harkoff who breaks off from the Kandlian Swarm. August *1:A new Star Beacon is discovered on Ariidias *5: The Castele Fleet led by Batisen Hando destroys the Arcturan fleet led by Deivud Rid at the battle for Kongorarch *8: Gerard Tygore and Roen Maardin leaves AVS a second time and form their own Faction: Gerard Tygore's Forces Later on Visorollo Kasen joins them. *11: The Kandlian Swarm attacks Borelecava and conquers the planet. *13: Wolfenzi Warlord: Ron Keridar is born on Wolfenzir *21: UCL: Council-Captain: Lorietar dies of natural causes on Borales (2299-2505) *28: Battle of Halacava: USR Forces led by Suni Del'Toni crush the Kandlian invasion led by Courier: Azulong September *1: Sentien revives Rav Harkoff and others to serve in his Swarm *5: Courier: Saxalat is killed by USR forces on Aiurne *10:Kal Nedis: Namey Zune is ousted and replaced by Spitter Grei, son of Lidel Grei *22: Courier: Spline and his swarm are drawn to the Terran Frost Core, the UTSEA and USR ambush him and destroy his forces, he is killed and his body is taken by the UTSEA for study. October *14: Various Couriers rebel against Sentien. November *1: Gargenshire Yer is born (667th King of Marcadia) December *12: Kommandant: Van Tego joins anti-Terran Front Category:Years